


December 16th

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Sad, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Tony wakes up on December 16th.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	December 16th

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and kinda shit but fuck school

Tony lay in bed. It was Sunday morning, December 16th.  
He should get up, maybe do some work, even eat something.

That was the worst possible thing he could think of doing right now. Tony wanted to lay in bed all day and do nothing until the day was over.

However, Steve and Peter existed. Peter wanted to go christmas shopping. Tony had said that he could order online and Peter had been outraged.

“Dad, hurry up!” Peter called out.

“I’m not coming, Pete. Go without me.”

Tony could almost hear Peter roll his eyes with an unimaginable amount of sass.

“Tonyyy!” Steve whined as he walked into their bedroom and climbed on top of him.

“You’re clingy today.” Tony commented.

“You’re grumpy.” His husband replied and kissed his cheek.

Tony wasn’t surprised that Steve forgot. He was old, and Tony wasn’t one to talk about it much.

“Shove off.” Tony pushed Steve off and rolled out of bed. “I’m going for a shit, if you’re not gone by the time I’m out I won’t come next year either.”

Peter huffed. “Please.” He made his puppy eyes at him and Tony nearly caved.

“No.”

—  
Three hours later, Steve and Peter had left (dragging a very annoyed Natasha with them) and Tony was in his labs. He planned to stay there until tomorrow, if he wasn't dragged out by his family.

“Hey Tones.”

Tony muttered a bunch of curse words before turning to smile at Rhodey.

“How you holding up?”

He quickly turned back around and focused on his work. “Fine.”

“Tony.” Rhodey said warningly.

“What?” He replied, mock offended.

Rhodey sighed. Tony was like every year, without fail. ‘Ignore the problem until it goes away’ type of attitude.

“I’m very busy, Rhodes, so I’m going to gently push you out of here..” Tony put his hands on his friend’s shoulders and guided him to the door. “..I will see you tomorrow.”

“I will get you to talk one day!” Rhodey called as he walked away.

—  
Tony’s plans were ruined. He was, quite literally, dragged out of his lab at about 6pm when Steve and Peter got home and made dinner.

He didn’t eat much. He didn’t talk much either.

And then Peter went to bed and Tony made excuses for him to go too.

As he stood by his window, about to go to bed, the door opened and Steve walked in.

He wrapped his arms around him; one over the shoulder and the other around his torso, gently resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony quickly wiped away the few tears that were threatening to fall now that he knew Steve remembered.

”Let me make it better. Talk to me.” Steve whispered. 

Tony didn’t say anything but simply brought his hands up and placed them on Steve’s arms, like he was holding them there so he couldn’t leave. 

Then, Tony let go. He just cried. He let Steve turn him around and hold him against his chest. He let Steve rock them back and forth in comfort.

”I’m sorry.” Steve murmured.

He gently picked Tony up and helped him in lay bed. 

“I got you. I got you.”

Steve climbed in next to him and curled his body around Tony’s, knowing how it made him feel safe. That was what he needed right now. To feel safe.


End file.
